All I Want is You
by theinternetoffspring
Summary: Dan starts to fall for his roommate Phil. It starts with little things like his smile, and his gorgeous complexion. Then Dan sees one thing that seals the deal. Dan then, becomes certain that he will do anything and everything to make Phil his. And you won't believe how far he will go.
1. Chapter 1

I close my laptop and set it besides me. I stand and stretch before grabbing my cup off of the dresser beside my bed.

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Phil stands before me making a sandwich. He looked up at me with surprise, and jumped back a little.

"Dan, you scared me." He wore a plain, white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you," I reply with a slight chuckle.

I walk past him over to the sink. As I fill my glass with more water, I hear Phil let out a small shriek. I turn around to see him holding his hand. When I get a closer look, I see that he has cut his finger.

"Oh my god, Phil are you ok," I ask loudly. "Yeah, it just hurts a bit."

"Here, come with me."

I lead him to the bathroom; he sucks on his finger to stop the bleeding. I set him down on the seat of the toilet. I grab the first-aid kit. I put neosporin and a bandage on his wound.

I look up at him and he stares back at me. His eyes still show a tweak of pain. "Better?" I ask. "Yeah, it feels better now."

"Be careful next time." I say giggling. "That's doubtful." He retorts. "I just cut myself with a butter knife, so…"

Our gaze is broken when he looks down at his finger. "Thanks, Dan."

"No problem."

Phil leaves the bathroom and i prompt myself back onto the counter of the sink.

_He's so cute. _I think to myself. _Wait, WHAT?_


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes grow wide. A tweak of confusion runs through my thoughts. _What the fuck?_

I need to go to sleep.

I wake up to bright light shining through my curtains. I blink a couple times to focus my vision. I smell something; it smells really good.

_Pancakes._

I race down the hall and into the kitchen. My nose not losing the scent for a second. Phil stands behind the table, wearing an apron. His arms are uncovered, and the side of his body is showing. _He must not be wearing a shirt, that weirdo. _I comprehend.

"Dan, you're awake!" Phil says with excitement. "This just a little thank you for taking care of my finger last night."

"Oh, that was nothing," I say; my eyes not leaving the plate on the table.

I walk over to the table, and sit down with the plate in front of me. My nose still flooded with their aroma.

"Hey, Dan…" Phil says sheepishly, as I spread butter over my first pancake. "That's not that only way I wanted to thank you."

He's behind me at this point. He puts his hands on my shoulders. I raise an eyebrow even though he can't see my face. He grabs my hand away from my breakfast.

Phil bends my arm behind the both of us. He places my hand on his ass cheek. And not just the back of his pants. He doesn't have pants on!

I stand up and turn around as fast as lightning. "What the bloody hell, ma-?!"

I can't even finish my sentence. He pushes me up against the countertop while pressing his lips up against mine. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth. I fall limp. Warmth flows up and down my body. He gently bites my lip; I start to kiss back.

His lips leave my mouth and begins to trail down my neck. I let out a small moan and grab his waist. My hands move down to his ass. I squeeze, and he moans a little. he begins to rub my crotch and I feel a tingling sensation run all throughout my legs, and I almost fall over.

He unbuckles my pants and pulls them down. He drops down to his knees and massages my cock through my boxers with his mouth. He pulls down my boxer briefs. He admires my cock and takes it in one hand. His lips touch the head of my penis.

I wake with a start. My penis is stiff and I'm sweating.


	3. Chapter 3

_I should probably make a video today. _I think to myself. I don't know, I still can't stop thinking about my dream.

I walk down the hallway; the floor creaks with every other step. I turn the corner and my stomach churns at the sight of the table.

I walk through the dark kitchen over to the sink. My glass from last night sits inside. I pick it up, remembering how Phil cut his finger. I fill the glass up about half way. As I sip at my water, I rethink what had happened in the past 12 hours.

I lay back in my bed. I don't know what it is, but there's something about Phil. He's just so sexy. I think I'm in love.

Phil walks up to the fridge. "Ugh," He groans. "We're out of milk." I look up at him. "After I eat, I'll go out and get some." He says turning back towards the fridge closing it.

He grabs a box of cereal off the top of the fridge. He has it backwards so I can't see the label. "What, are you just going to eat dry cereal?" I ask him sarcastically. He shrugs as he reaches into the box. I rolls my eyes and continue scoffing down my bagel.

Phil headed out about 5 minutes ago. I waited this long just to make sure he was definitely gone. I enter his room; it smells of vanilla and axe body spray. Not too much, like enough to suffocate someone just enough to where it actually smells nice.

I walk over to the hamper and look into it. I think of how these have been on Phil's body. They've rubbed against every inch of his physique. I pick up a shirt. I inhale as I hold it up to my face. I pick up a pair of pants; I inhale the scent from the leg. His scent is addictive, like cocaine. I can feel myself get hard.

I rummage through his clothes searching for more, something to give total satisfaction to my need. Then, I find it; the one thing that I absolutely need.

_A pair of his dirty underwear. _

I press it against my face; inhaling as much as I can. I take the waistband and stretch it over my head. I position it in such a way where I can smell his balls. All I can smell is his ball sweat. I pull down my pants and sit down on Phil's bed; pleasuring myself. I jerk until I shoot a hot load onto my stomach. I exhale and take the briefs off my head.

Realizing everything I had just done, I jump up and almost trip with my pants around my ankles.

_Oh my god._

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Don't worry I just read it over, too. I'm still trying to comprehend. I know it seems like a bit much right now, but just wait, the plot line is building up.

On another note, I am so so so so sorry i was gone for so long! I've just been so fucking busy so I haven't even gotten a chance to write. But, I'm back and I hope a "hiatus" like that never happens again. So stay tuned and FOLLOW ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Phil walks through the door with a paper bag in one hand, and keys in the other.

I lift my head from the fridge and swing my head around. The light catches his eyes, making them sparkle. He looks starstruck, as if in a gaze. He sets the bag on the counter, and walks over to the living room; waddling. He flops down on the couch and let's out a sigh.

"What's up with you, mate?" I ask smiling. He flashes a huge grin; throwing his arm over his eyes. I shake his leg playfully. "Tell me." That was my first mistake.

He shoots up into a sitting position; still smiling. "I was at the shop," he begins. "And this beautiful woman walks up next up to me." My heart sinks. A girl. He had to meet a _girl_. I put a smile on my face, trying my hardest to hide my anger.

"She had the most beautiful, light brown hair. And her eyes were a bright green. We both were grabbing for the milk." I scoff at how cheesy his wording was; not forgetting how outraged i was at this. "Stop laughing!" He shouts, the smile never leaving his face.

"I let her take the first one, since there were more." Every word about this bitch outraged me by the second. My eye twitches.

"Are you ok, mate?" Phil asked me. His smile disappears and is replaced with a look of confusion and slight worry. I must of let the angry seep through a little. "No, I'm alright." I reply, closing my eyes for a second.

He gives me a little side eye. "Anyway, long story short," he get's this prissy look on his face. "I have a date next week." He pokes me in the chest. "Congrats mate." He moves over as I sit on the couch beside him. I give him a side hug.

I want to scream. Who does she think she is. Coming around and stealing him from me. He's mine, and mine only. Ideas run through my head on how I could stop this. Fake text. Start an argument. Draw them apart. No, these plans aren't sure fire. It has to be solid.


End file.
